The present invention relates to liquid purification systems and particularly to a system for removing free oil and fine solids from fluids utilized in industrial machining operations.
Machining operations generally require the use of coolants to prevent damage to tools due to excessive heat. Typically, a coolant comprises an oil-in-water emulsion wherein water is the continuous phase, oil is the disperse phase, and soap is the emulsifying agent. The emulsion is stabilized by electro-mechanical forces which are weakened or destroyed by contaminants in the form of metallic ions, free oil bacterial action, and fine solids.
The most serious culprit in coolant deterioration is free or "tramp" oil which must be removed to maintain the stability and equilibrium of the emulsion.